Sans restriction
by Jaguarian76
Summary: Mon nom est Dante, jais été beaucoup de chose dans ma vie : un escro, un voleur et même un faussaire mais je n'ais jamais essayé d'être un héro jusqu'à aujourd'hui.
1. Prologue

**cette histoire est aussi sur wattpad avec pour autheur SpringArrow76 qui est un compte commun, en revanche celle poster sur est de moi seul**

Je m'appelle Dante. Je n' ai jamais connu mes parents. J'ai appris très tôt quel était la loi de ce monde : ici, personne ne naît égaux. Mais pas qu'à cause des alters. Dans cette société, les aléas de la vie sont tout aussi fatals. J'ai vécu dans la rue, appris à la dure à survivre. J'ai pris des coups, j'en ai donné. Toujours pour cette équité qui fait défaut dans ce monde de super-héros.

Oui, j'ai un alter. Non, je ne suis pas un de ses enfants de Chœur qui rêve de devenir super héros ; aucun héros n'a jamais essayé de nous aider, nous qui vivons dans la rue, nous les gosses qui voyons mourir nos parents sans rien pouvoir faire.

Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, aucun héros n'existe vraiment, car au fond, ils ne pensent qu'a la gloire et non aux autres. Personne ne m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin et j'ai du me débrouiller seul. Mais cela a aussi du bon : à quinze ans, j'ai plus d'expérience dans la vie que ces menteurs et personne n'est assez fort pour me battre dans un combat de rue.

En ce moment, je suis dans le coffre de la banque « Naboo », c'est un petit braquage où je vais prendre quelques milliers de yens car je veux seulement être tranquille et non m'enrichir au point de ruiner de pauvres gens.

C'est vrais que peut de gosses de mon âge peuvent braquer une banque et y prendre de l'argent sans aucun souci mais je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine là grâce à mon alter « téléportation » : il me permet de me téléporter n'importe où dans un rayon de quinze mètres ce qui signifie qu'aucun coffre et qu'aucune porte ne peut m'empêcher d'aller où je veux.

L'opération était toute simple, j'avais juste à me mettre contre un mur et ensuite me téléporter à l'intérieur, je n'ai même pas besoin de masque après tout je ne suis qu'un fantome aux yeux du monde.

Dante, le plus grand voleur du monde, le plus fort des ados en ce qui concerne le combat de rue, voilà qui je suis


	2. Chapter 1 : là où tout changea

Seulement deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Dante avait commit son larcin et il était déjà sans un sou en poche; en effet, le jeune sans-abri avait volé une petite quantité d'argent à la banque afin de ne pas trop perturbé la vie de ses clients mais c'était tout de même une coquette somme qu'il ne possédait plus; Cela s'explique par le fait que Dante n'était pas avare, il comprenait à la fois l'importance de l'argent et les limites de l'avarice, dès qu'il avait de l'argent il le dépensait pour des choses qui lui serait utile tel que des vêtements ou un sac de couchage neuf (il n'achetait pas de nourriture puisqu'il pouvait se contenter de se téléporter avec une pomme pour la manger et il avait, selon lui, absorbé assez de nutriments pour la journée.) et il se permettait de faire quelques folies avec, comme aller manger deux fois par jours durant une semaine dans un restaurant où la nourriture est difficilement passable mais l'accueil des serveuse lui faisait oublié ce détail, donner une partie de son butin à un mendiant ou encore s'amuser avec un de ses amis de la rue.

Ce sont ces choses là qui lui ont fait perdre son butin si rapidement mais il ne regrettait rien, vu l'espérance de vie qu'on lui donnait ça pouvait se comprendre, le vagabond se promena donc dans les rues de la ville afin de se changer les idées et de se détendre.

c'était une fin d'après-midi agréable, il y avait du soleil mais il ne faisait pas trop chaud ce qui en fit un temps idéale pour se balader dans la ville de :, selon Dante qui se demanda quelle serait le meilleur endroit pour admirer le coucher du soleil; Mais le vagabond fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'une explosion

Boum.

L'adolescent se retourna vers la source de ce bruit et vit de la fumée accompagné d'une lueur rouge venant de l'autre cotée de la ville; la plus part des gens passeraient leur chemin et iraient le plus loin possible de ceci mais pas Dante, lui n'en avait rien à faire du danger car selon lui sa téléportation pourrait lui éviter tout problème, alors il courut vers l'incendie.

avait-il fait cela par curiosité, par pure souci pour les gens, par avidité car les bâtiments aux alentours seraient inoccupés ou parce qu'il pensait pouvoir aider les gens ? ces questions serait posées par beaucoup de gens dès demain car une chose était sure : il était là au moment le plus crucial.

Dante arriva trois minutes plus tard, le lieu de l'accident était une rue, et ce qu'il vit était le chaos à l'état pur

La rue était incendié, les blessés et les civils piégés hurlaient pour qu'on les sauve des flammes lorsqu'un petit groupe de héros s'empressa de venir à leur secours avant de les mettre dans un lieu sûr.

un héros ayant le pouvoir de l'hydro kinésie arrosait les flammes qui risquaient de se déchainer à n'importe quelle moment, ce pompier essayait de limiter les dégâts au minimum. De l'autre côté de la rue une héroïne géante ne pouvait pas intervenir due à l'étroitesse de l'espace ; les explosions et les cris faisaient un grand brouhaha mais Dante compris quelques paroles que s'échangeaient les gens

"Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Un méchant a commencé à attaquer!"

"Il a même pris en otage un collégien!"

KA-BOOOM!

Le clochard entendit l'explosion mais quelque chose l'intrigua, le bruits était fort mais pas au point de lui casser les oreilles, cela suffit à lui faires comprendre qu'elle ne venait pas d'une bombe à détonation. En regardant au-delà de la mer de clameurs, au-delà du feu, des stands et des boutiques de la rue détruits par le feu, un étrange ccmonstre se dressait au milieu de ce bazard ; C'était une sorte de gélatine avec des bras et un visage grossier qui s'enroulait autour d'un jeune homme blond ayant à peut près l'âge de Dante,

il gloussait d'une voix maladive alors qu'il envoya voler un héros qui tentait de lui asséner un coup de poing, mais ils furent juste trempé de résidus provenant du corps fluide du méchant.

"Bon Dieu!" cria le héros alors qu'il tentait de se ressaisir. "Je ne peux rien faire avec mes poings!"

"Je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider ! Eteindre le feu nécessite toute mon attention !" dit le héros habillé comme un pompier.

"Le feu est ma faiblesse! Je ne peux pas vous aider!"

"Nous avons besoin d'un héros avec le bon alter !"

Ces mots prononcés par ces fameux « héros » mirent Dante en colère, ils avaient des pouvoir, leur nom exigeait que l'on sauve les autres au détriments de sa propre vie et pourtant, tous les cinq avaient décidé d'attendre que quelqu'un avec un autre pouvoir intervienne car au premier coup d'œil ils déclarèrent que ce sauvetage était une cause perdue ; Voilà pourquoi il détestait les « héros professionnel », pour lui, un vrais héros est quelqu'un qui sacrifierait sa propre vie pour les autres … quelqu'un comme l'homme qui l'avait élevé avant de mourir, quelqu'un comme son père.

Il tenta de partir loin de cette scène, non par peur d'être blessé mais parce que leur incompétence le mettait en colère, Dante préféra marcher car la téléportation le fatiguait à chaque fois, il marcha lentement mais il sentait une douleur dans la poitrine à chaque pas qui l'éloigner de cette catastrophe.

« espèce d'idiot ! arrête-toi ! arrête-toi ! » cria quelqu'un dans la foule,

Dante se retourna car il sentit que ces mots lui étaient directement adressé mais il ce qu'il vit l'étonna, un collégien, d'après son uniforme, courait vers le danger afin de sauver l'otage, ce gamin esquiva les explosion avant de lancer son cartable dans les yeux du gélatineux pour l'aveugler puis il saisit la victime au premier moment d'inattention, le monstre sembla en colère et tenta de frapper celui qui l'avait aveuglé avec un bras artificiel qui produisait une grande quantité de chaleur mais quelqu'un s'interposa, c'était Dante.

En voyant quelqu'un plus jeune que lui foncer vers le danger pour sauver une vie alors qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir de pouvoir (car selon Dante il aurait utilisé son alter plus tôt si il en possédait un) fit naître au sein du jeune clochard un sentiment le poussant à secourir les autres ; il se téléporta dès que le monstre bougea son bras fait de liquide, Dante fut entre le gluant et le collégien en une fraction de seconde mais il recommença son acte avec le monstre pour compagnon lors de ce moyen de transport peut conventionnel.

Au yeux de tous, Dante et le monstre avait disparut durant un instant avant de réapparaître un mètre plus loin, le jeune homme semblait avoir des brûlures à son épaule el le monstre s'effondra dès qu'ils étaient de nouveau visible au monde ; le gélatineux n'était plus qu'une masse informe avec deux yeux qui s'agitait par terre.

« - Que m'as-tu fait !? » cria-t-il car il ne pouvait plus prendre de hauteur, il était clouée au sol .

\- Mon alter est la téléportation, je peux me téléporter avec à peut près n'importe quoi y compris les atomes, tout ce que j'avais à faire était de te mélanger avec le béton du sol afin que ton « corps » soit tellement perturbé que tu en sois incapable de bouger. Lui répondit le vagabond

\- Enfoiré ! cria le gluant qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

Le gélatineux l'injuriait sans cesse mais Dante n'y prêta pas attention, il se contenta de marcher loin de ce monstre et de la foule qui l'observait, il marcha car interagir avec les molécules l'avait encore plus fatigué qu'un téléportation ordinaire et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à courir ;

« - Je le reconnais, c'est le voleur de la banque de « Sheeuv » rattrapez le ! cria le héros professionnel au masque de bois.

Dante soupira et se demanda pourquoi avait-il du jouer au héros, il eut peut de temps pour y réfléchir car dès qu'il entendu : « rattrapez le » il décida de se téléporter loin d'ici malgré les maux de tête qu'il en coutait.

Le plan d'évasion du jeune clochard était simple, il fallait se téléporter dans un bâtiment en feu tout en faisant attention pour ne pas respirer la fumée, enchaîner les transport jusqu'à un bâtiment non en proies aux flammes puis aller au toit car peut de ses poursuivants étaient capables d'y accéder aussi facilement que lui, malheureusement le même homme qui avait identifié le jeune clochard avait le pouvoir de développer du bois à partir de son corps ce qui lui permit de monter en haut des bâtiments afin de poursuivre Dante.

Le voleur avait du mal a continuer de courir, sa tête lui faisait mal en raison de ses téléportations précédentes et la fumée qu'il avait respiré n'arrangeait rien, il courut afin de semer son poursuivant mais il était en meilleur forme que Dante au niveau de la course, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le distancer en courant et Dante le savait, il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de se débarrasser de cet homme : l'engager dans un combat au corps à corps.

Voilà ce que fit Dante, il s'arrêta brusquement afin de reprendre ses forces, le héro professionnel voulut profiter de ce moment pour le capturer, il fit sortir de son bras une longue branche qu'il tenta d'utiliser pour assommer le jeune clodo afin de prévenir toute tentative de téléportation ; cela aurait put fonctionner si Dante n'avait pas prêté une grande attention à son environnement car bien que sa migraine l'empêchait de voir distinctement il avait tout de même aperçut que quelque chose se dirigeait vers sa tête et il eut une idée assez claire de la position de son agresseur alors il se téléporta devant l'homme au masque et lui mit un coup de poing d'une force prodigieuse, le choc fut si violent que le héro masqué tomba du bâtiment (il était près du bord au moment de l'impact) Dante paniqua, oui il voulait se débarrassé de cet homme mais il n'était pas un meurtrier, son cerveau se mit à fonctionner avec une vitesse prodigieuse car sans s'en rendre compte il avait attraper la jambe de sa victime cependant le poids de sa victime et l'élan pris par sa chute entraina Dante avec lui, le voleur tenta d'utiliser son bras gauche comme appui sauf que c'était le même bras que le monstre avait brulé, la brulure l'empêcha de maintenir sa prise au rebord.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux, beaucoup de gens paniquèrent, les civils qui n'arrivaient pas à croire que un des héros pour qui ils avaient tant d'admiration allait mourir, et ses collègues, la femme géante tenta même de les rattraper mais les bâtiments aux alentours la gênaient trop ; Dante resta accroché à son adversaire, il ne se téléporta pas pour deux raison :

\- il s'était téléporter trop de fois, il ne pouvait plus utiliser son pouvoir

\- Il était hors de question pour lui de laisser un homme mourir quand il pouvait y faire quelque chose et selon lui il se pourrait que son corps serve de bouclier pour amortir la chute de cet homme.

Dante ferma les yeux, il s'attendait à mourir dans les secondes suivantes, oh il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire, il n'a jamais rien connus d'autre dans sa vie que la douleur d'un combat perpétuel alors il accepta son sort sans trop de problème ; cependant avant de tomber il entendit un bruit.

« Regardez, quelqu'un arrive » cria un des nombreux internautes venus photographier la catastrophe précédente; en effet un personnage gigantesque avait surgit de nulle part, ce colosse fit un bond prodigieux ce qui luit permis d'attraper en plein vol Dante qui était accompagné de son poursuivant, bien entendu le sauvetage ne se passa pas comme dans les livres de superman où la fille et juste rattraper en plein vol car si c'était le cas l'un des deux aurait put se faire couper en deux à cause de la chute, au lieu de cela ils furent tous les trois propulser en plein dans l'immeuble d'où ils étaient tombés.

« Désolé jeune homme mais c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous sauver sans vous tuer. » dit le colosse.

Dante le connaissait, cet homme était « All Might » le héros le plus fort du monde, celui dont tout le monde parlait et qui figurait chaque jours à la télévision, sa notoriété était telle que même un clochard comme lui l'avait reconnut.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas jeune homme, je veillerais personnellement à ce que rien ne t'arrive, tu peux enfin te reposer. » dit le héros le plus fort du monde en regardant Dante qui semblait à bout de force

« Sans déconner » murmura Dante avant de s'évanouir.

Après cette journée, la vie de Dante ne sera plus jamais la même.


End file.
